Fly Me to the Moon
by ProfAndrews
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT love story between Harry and Ginny before the war ends.


**Fly Me to the Moon**

"The Boy Who Lived" was now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had aged considerably since the war began. No longer was he the same boy whose eager expressions to become a wizard overshadowed those concerns about his own mortality. His skin was often times pallid, his hair prematurely graying. His right foot now once made of skin, flesh and bone, now made of plastic and metal. His limp was not as obvious as many thought it would be.

He always managed to keep his head low, not wanting to attract anymore attention to the monstrosity that was now his appearance. His face, arms and chest were now a roadmap of battle scars. He habitually reflected upon that he could Mad-Eye Moody a run for his money, but quickly laughed himself silly at the thought of what a Christmas card photo between the two would look like. "People would think that it's Halloween," he would say.

The only thing left undamaged was his heart. His heart remained pure and full of love. If he was sure about one during this time of crisis, it was that he was sure of two things; the first being that he had a family who loved him very much. Arthur and Molly Weasley were his parents. They had practically adopted him since first meeting him at King's Cross before he entered Platform 9 ¾. His brothers Charlie, Bill, Fred and George, and even Percy had come to his emotional and physical aid time and time again. But there was no other brother like Ron. Ron was Harry primary support. Ron had devoted his life to Harry, faithful to the convention of becoming a true Gryffindor. To Ron, Harry was much more. He was his soulmate. He loved him like no other brother, for he knew that with Harry, friendship was never at a loss.

Then there was Hermione, dear Hermione. This was Harry's sister. She prodded her way into his life and committed herself to take care of him through thick and thin. In many ways, Harry was her life. Not a day went by that Hermione didn't feel the love for him in her heart. If she could have kept hold of him in her arms always, she would have. Her love for him was a simple as that.

Remus Lupin, for there was no kinder soul than his, was Harry's Godfather. Having taken the responsibility after the death of Sirius Black was indeed devoted towards Harry's life. What Remus did was to place his entire focus on Harry's future. He knew that Harry was destined for happiness beyond this way, and would do anything in his power to ensure that his Godson did have a future ahead.

But if there was ever anyone that meant more to Harry than any one person did, it was Ginny Weasley. Ginny had taught Harry the true meaning of love. After that night at the Department of Mysteries, Ginny showed Harry how wonderful she truly was. They had kept in close contact throughout the summer after the incident. He confided to her more than anyone else, for she understood better than anyone of the mental anguish that Tom Riddle had been responsible for. When they finally came in close contact shortly after his stay at the Dursleys, it was instant love at first sight. Harry forgot all his inhibitions, and in front of the entire Weasley family, he wrapped his arms around the red-haired beauty and brushed his lips softly against hers. Stunned at first, she too forgot about her family and kissed him back with such intensity, barring her soul to him in that one moment. Their love was instantaneous. With the exception of their classes, they were never apart for a moment throughout his sixth year. For the summer of his final year at Hogwarts, he was not to return to the Dursleys ever again. He was bequeathed the fortune of his former Godfather, Sirius Black, and now had a home of his own which he shared with Remus Lupin. The Weasleys were frequent visitors, along with his sister Hermione and his best friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Towards the end of Harry's sixth year, Hogwarts came under attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The castle suffered major damage and was rendered unfit to for habitat. Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, ordered all Hogwarts students to leave Hogwarts at once on month earlier than the scheduled end of term and continue with their studies through an independent study program. After the alliance created at the Department of Mysteries, the true faction of Dumbledore's Army formed their own group. Often times, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville would take turns in tutoring Ginny and Luna advanced magic, bringing them up to the same level as the foursome. Ginny and Luna would eventually test out of their sixth year and join them for a final year at school.

School would continue to be delayed for one more month, starting at the beginning of October and run its course through an abbreviated year. It was to no matter to any of the students, including Hermione, who only had the pending war on their minds, and weighing heavily in their hearts. It was during this summer stay that Harry would finally sit everyone down, including the members of the Order of the Phoenix and reveal what the mysterious prophecy had said. Sadness had filled the night air when Harry's voice faded to a whisper. Many witches and wizards clung to each other for support. They all considered Harry a dear friend, even more so, and to know that the possibility lies that he may have to die in order to save them all was more than they thought they could handle. Most surprisingly affected by the news was Fred and George. The twins had formed their own Marauders group with Lee Jordan, and had taken Harry in as their fourth member. He was their chief prankster back at the school, and was always eager to test out new products for the twins. Now, they were faced with losing him forever. They approached him immediately after his speech and just sandwich hugged him as hard as they could.

Several hours later, Harry found himself standing on the balcony of his bedroom. Although he was able to release some of the burden this evening, the horror still lingered. "I may have to die." It was still unbearable, the thought of not having his family and friends near him any longer. And what about Ginny? He would miss her most of all. He had hoped that she would become Mrs. Ginny Potter after graduation, but even that was now nothing but a mere dream.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered behind his shoulder.

Harry turned and standing there dressed in a beautiful silk nightgown was his beloved. "Ginny, what are you doing up?"

She had great concern on her face. Her brow was furled, her gaze intent. "Worried about you, of course. Are you...are you alright?"

"I could ask you the same question, Gin."

She smiled slightly. "Yes you could, but I think that you already know the answer."

He gazed down at his feet. "I'm so sorry, Gin. This is not fair to you at all!" he said angrily.

She took a few steps forward and lifted his chin. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss upon his sad expression. "No matter what, I will always be at your side. I love you, Harry James Potter."

His eyes began to shed the salty seas of delight. He was speechless. Her words were spoken with such conviction. Never had he felt more loved than he did at this moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny placed her index finger over his parted lips. "No words, Harry. Just take me for a ride on your broom."

He nodded. Walking over to his closet, he retrieved his trusty Firebolt and placed Ginny behind him for safety. Wrapping her arms around his thin waist, they kicked off the ground and escaped towards the heavens. He flew her around his property, at times diving towards the ground as she liked best. But then, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Something wrong, Gin?"

"No, but I was wondering if you could stop for a moment."

Harry eased up on his Firebolt and came to rest outside his balcony. Still suspended in mid-air, he turned to face Ginny, whose eyes were already red and swollen.

"Ginny, what is it?" he asked concernedly.

"Harry, when you spoke to us tonight, you made it seem like we all have no choice in the matter. That we were going to lose you no matter what."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I just can't be certain of what will happen."

"No, I understand, but now I want you to understand something. When I first met you, I knew right there that I loved you. Maybe it was a school girl crush, I don't you, but as we became better friends, I grew to fall in love with you. Now, you are my entire life, and I'm not prepared to let you go."

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, please..."

"I said no words!"

Harry grew quiet. He knew better than to be on the end of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Look, I may be only 16 years old, but with you, I have already lived a full life. You helped me become the woman I am today, and I am so grateful for it. You loved me when I thought that there was no hope in my ever finding someone who was always meant for me. Now, as we have this stupid war going on...no, I don't know what it going to happen either in the future, but I do know what will happen now."

Harry looked lovingly into Ginny's face. Her silhouette was radiated by the soft, blue moonlight above. "What will happen now, Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, I love you. I will no love no other than you for the rest of my life. My life is yours, as you have promised me that your life is mine, but it is still incomplete. There is one more thing that I need to have to make me complete."

"That is?" he inquired, almost knowing what was to come next.

"Harry, I'm sorry if you had this planned in another way, but..." She took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

The "Boy Who Lived" did not hesitate for an answer. "I would be most honored to have you as Mrs. Ginny Potter."

Their kiss launched the largest fireworks into the sky. Their hearts beat as one as they knew that their final commitment was sealed in their immortal bond.

"So, shall we go tell everyone now?" Harry asked.

"Nope! Take me for another ride. I want to just be alone with you for a while longer."

"Where to?"

Ginny looked around, and then looked upwards. "Fly me to the moon, Harry, so that I could share my love with you once more among the stars."

Harry turned around, and like a rocket, they shot upwards, disappearing into the moonlight.

* * *

Cassandra, Luna26, ProfAndrews, and Weasleysrcool...we are the Marauders of the Quill


End file.
